


The Lone Wolf

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort No Hurt, Drunkenness, Getting Together, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Liam was living two lifes and he had never anticipated to combine them together._________"You want to participate in a poker tournament?"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY POKER. THIS IS A WARNING.  
> I tried, I researched, I watched but nothing helped me to get the rules of this stupidly difficult game. Just take this lightly and definitely DO NOT try to get the rules of poker from this fic. I have no experience with poker and I still have no idea of what's the point. :D
> 
> But, this idea was born when I listened on repeat to The Chain by Fleetwood Mac and just had to write this. 
> 
> For Emily 'cause she made me tea and sprinted this with me at two in the morning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (This is the first fic I actually thought about before writing so you better appreciate it! jk, well xD)

His job was rather ordinary and normal. Nothing too exciting but not boring, not very safe but not dangerous either. His work at the office provided him all the bonuses he could think of, he was stable and had a roof above his head, enough food, hot water, even a car. On the other hand, his hobby was the complete opposite. 

Liam was living two lifes and he had never anticipated to combine them together.

\----------------

The Lone Wolf bar was the most popular in the small city he was living in. Beacon Hills wasn't known for great alcohol or top-notch DJs. It was something completely different.

Liam stepped in the bar, it smelled like smoke and sweat. It looked smaller on the outside than it actually was and the interior was graced by dark pine wood. There were already some people sitting behind the bar or at separate tables, chatting with their group of friends.

He never came there with his friends; he didn't have any friends in this life.

"Hey man! They are already waiting for you in the back!" The barman, a rather questionable man Stiles Stilinski, waved at him with one hand tangled in his apron while he was cleaning a shot glass.

"Thanks! You think you could bring us a couple of beers? My treat." Stiles showed him thumbs up smiling at him wildly like he always did and in some kind of weird way, Liam found it intriguing but never said anything because this was his bar after all and they had to get along.

The small salon behind a beaded curtain was already occupied by varied types of people. The smoke of cigarettes immediately hit him in the face and he had to do everything in his power not to cough. Even though he was used to it, it never became less nauseating.

"Our little Beta! We are waiting for you!" A guy calling himself the Kanima smirked at him across the table sipping on his own beer as he leaned into the side of the chair.

"You know I'm never on time," he answered sitting in his own chair letting his elbows hit the table as he glared at the other man.

"That at least leaves us time to practice."

"Like it will help you." The Kanima opened his mouth to say something but Stiles suddenly barged in with a handful of beers and greeted all of them.

"Don't forget to disappear by midnight," he said and left again like some ghost, the beads jingled quietly behind him but no one paid any attention to the barman anymore.

"He acts like we are some children," the Coyote, another company, spoke up from Liam's left as she glared at the curtain.

"To be fair, you all are children." Another man, this time from Liam's right spoke up from behind his glass of beer. 

"It's not our fault you haven't found some elder hobby, Bobby." The Kanima looked at the man with a smug expression probably proud of himself and how he managed to rhyme those two words.

"It's Coach for you, Whittemore." It was kind of a disadvantage against all of the people sitting around the table since Bobby Finstock was the Beacon Hills high school's coach and he knew every single person in this town so it was only unfair giving themselves nicknames when Coach was the one revealing all of them shamelessly.

"Fuck, you can't say my name! You know the rules!" the younger man spat at him not looking so confident anymore.

"Come on. I'll be the one buying beers next, no need to be oppressed. Right, Jackson?" Liam just smiled at Coach who didn't even notice that he yet revealed another part of the Kanima's name.

"You are unbelievable." Jackson gestured wildly around himself almost hitting the last person in the room, a man calling himself The Twin but everyone knew it was Ethan because Coach once again couldn't hold his tongue.

"Can we get to it already? We don't have the whole day," the only girl almost growled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"What's the point anyways? Beta is going to beat us all in a matter of minutes." Liam just had to smile smugly to himself as those words left Coach's mouth. To his benefit, Liam was never the one kid that would stand up from the crowd so Bobby Finstock couldn't reveal his name even if he wanted. And it was good, this way his life was at less risk. It was good because he could separate these two worlds with ease.

"Well, guys. I'm not saying anything but Coach is kinda right," he said watching the remaining players around the table.  
"Who wants to be the dealer?"

The game was light-going. Liam had most of the chips while Ethan was visibly behind all of them. Liam didn't have any particular luck that day but his cards weren't so bad either. Right now it was just him against Jackson who, as it seemed, made it his mission to beat Liam at all costs even if it meant he was being reckless and easy to read.

"I'm all in," he said and Liam would smirk if it didn't give away his poker hand because he was winning again and Jackson was giving him all his chips.

"I'll match." The coyote next to him snorted loudly as she watched the game.

"Fine, let's see the river." Coach who was the dealer this time displayed the last card on the table.

"Fuck! Stupid eight! I could've got him!" Jackson shouted a little bit too loudly because Lydia, the bar waitress suddenly barged in, checking if everything was okay. Liam turned around his cards with full house and the Kanima cussed again.

"Damn, the kid won again. " Lydia just rolled her eyes before disappearing behind the colourful curtain.

"How are you doing that?! I swear to god, you are like the Chimera! He never loses either," he said rather disappointed, tossing his cards in front of him fiercely. Liam has heard about the Chimera, he has heard about the guy who is so good that he never lost a single game. He never met him but gossip spread faster than a bonfire in Beacon Hills.

"I would love to see you two play together, it would be epic," Ethan finally spoke after a half-hour of not playing the game.

"I would love to see our little Beta finally lose. Don't you want to come on Wednesday? That is his time." Jackson looked at him across the table and Liam just sighed.

"You know I can't come on Wednesdays," he said while he was putting his chips into a neat file. 

"Yeah, yeah. You and your secrets, it's a shame though. It would be awesome." The coyote nudged him in the arm and he had to smile. These guys were like his second family and he loved spending time with them.

Maybe he had some friends in this life after all.

\--------------

Liam's job at the office was boring. He had to make phone calls no one wanted to make, he had to do useless paperwork and count the bills of his bosses. The only thing he liked about his job were his co-workers so when his best friend, Mason Hewitt, showed up in his office, he smiled at him in greeting.

"Hey, dude! How are you?" he asked enthusiastically as he took off his glasses. Mason just sighed and if Liam really paid attention to his appearance he would notice big dark circles under his eyes and the way his posture was a bit fallen.  
"Are you okay?" he asked and this time with more concern as he rose up from his seat coming closer to the other man.

"I had to take a second job," he said and Liam just wrapped his arms around his friend.

"What? Why? What happened?" He helped Mason to sit in the chair in front of his and took a seat in the one facing the computer.

"You remember how there was the gas leak?" he asked and Liam just nodded while folding his arms in his lap.

"Yeah, that was a couple of weeks ago, right?"

"Yeah, well they messed it up and it cost me twice the price and I haven't been able to pay for the rent for four months now and the landlord is trying to kick me out," he said running a frustrated hand through his short black hair.

"I'm so sorry, you need me to lend you some cash?" he asked, leaning forwards watching his best friend with as much calmness as he could find in himself.

"No, I don't want to owe you. I just, it's too much Liam. I can't even have lunch, I need every single penny," he sighed again leaning into the chair, exhausted.

"You know what? You and I are taking a break right now and I'm taking you on lunch and I pay, okay?"

"No, I can't ask you that."

"You are not asking me, I'm inviting you because that's what friends do, okay?"

Mason watched him for a few seconds before exhaling a lungful of breath as he nodded hesitantly.  
"Okay."

\------------------

Liam couldn't sleep that night and he couldn't wait for Friday so he could finally get his mind off all these problems. It wasn't fair, Mason worked so hard his whole life only for some gas company to mess it up and ruin everything he had? It wasn't fair and if his best friend wasn't so stubborn he would be already moving in with Liam. Even though his apartment was small, there was still room for two people and Liam could manage two people. If he had to, he would take a second job as well. He was sure; Stiles would let him work at the bar over nights and weekends. They could do it.

Stepping in the bar was freeing and he had to close his eyes and inhale some more of the smoke scent. Smoking wasn't his favourite thing to do but maybe he needed it right now. And he definitely needed to get wasted. The beaded curtain jingled under the movement as he stepped into the small salon examining who was there this time. 

Jackson who was in the bar almost every night wasn't a big surprise, then there was the Kitsune, a girl that showed just occasionally (in Liam's opinion, she was some cool magic warrior fighting the bad guys and playing poker was her way of staying sane). Then there was Peter, a guy who didn't even bother to make a nickname because as he said, he was no pussy and he wasn't scared of others knowing his name. But the person that made him stunned was a guy he has never seen before.

He was _big,_ like really big. His arms were huge and his sparkling green eyes were burning a hole into Liam's face as he stared at him in a hypnotizing kind of way, the same as snakes could do it. He was smirking and some loose strands of dark brown hair fell into his face.

"Finally! You are here! Look who I persuaded to come!" The Kanima sounded like a little kid as he pointed at the unknown guy and Liam just furrowed his eyebrows and eyed him from head to toe.

"I'm the Beta," he said in a confident voice and reached out his hand toward the guy.

"Chimera, pleasure to meet you." Liam just stared at him in stunning silence as he gripped his hand. He pictured someone absolutely different.

"So you are the famous Chimera?" he asked, trying to sound even more self-assured than he felt at that moment.

"And you are the famous Beta? We are both quite popular in this business." The Chimera smirked again and at the same time, Stiles walked in with another batch of beers.

"I'll stay for a while if you don't mind, we've all been waiting for this moment for too long," he said while putting every individual drink in front of them. Liam just sat in his own chair which was just incidentally across the Chimera's one.

"Okay, let's see who the best one is," he said, finally taking his two cards, great, ace and a nine. Good.

The Chimera was not much of a speaker and Liam just knew that the man was good at reading people and could manipulate them with one single look. Liam didn't know his game or the way he acted, he didn't know when the guy bluffed or when he was serious but that was the most fun part of the game.

"I fold," Jackson stated, moving his card to the side as he looked at the Kitsune.

"I call," she said and like Liam already caught in, the Chimera didn't even twitch as he turned his cards towards the ceiling. Two sevens. The girl cussed as her cards were just two sixes meaning the Chimera took all of her chips. She was out and it was only between him, Peter, and the Chimera.

The guy's game was pretty impressive, he almost managed to confuse Liam by the way he played so gently, and then he would get into an aggressive mode. Liam was usually a calm player always just playing and not getting too into the game.

"The big blind is on the Beta now, three hundred." Liam took his chips and moved them into the middle of the table.

"I fold." He looked at the Chimera suspiciously, what the hell was his deal? He never made the same move and this was the first time he didn't even engage in the game. Peter just snorted with amusement and matched Liam. He didn't have that much good of a poker hand and the fact that he was the one having the big blind was an unpleasant disadvantage. He had to rely on luck or on his bluffing skills. This was probably for the first time in a long time, he was actually nervous.

The fact that the Chimera was just there in front of him, watching his every move was so much more distracting than it should have been. Liam fought the urge to wince as the turn didn't provide him with anything good. There was such a small chance of Liam actually winning this round that it was painful.

"I raise to four hundred," he said hopefully with enough confidence to scare Peter off. The older man was thinking about his next move for a while before finally exhaling and speaking out loud.

"I fold." And Liam almost passed out from happiness because now he had three hundred more chips which meant he had more chips than any other playing member of the game.

The game was a bit longer than it normally was but Peter eventually lost and it was only between him and the Chimera. A lot of different people were now occupying the small space. Even Scott, the bar other owner that was always in his office and calculating bills showed up and watched the game. Liam has never felt so nervous in his life.

"Okay, let's see the flop," the Kitsune said, showing them the first three community cards.

It was an ace, six, and four. Not very convenient but he could work with this.

"I raise to five hundred." It looked like the man across him wanted to end the game with this turn.

"I'll match." The Chimera looked him straight in the eyes, those green irises buried in his soul, and Liam almost choked on the smoke from cigarettes Jackson was now putting in his mouth.

The turn wasn't too helpful but Liam could still go for the trips. He just had to hope the other guy didn't have a good poker hand but by the way, he was aggressively raising their bet, he couldn't really tell.

Now they were on three and a half thousand since the Chimera decided to go all in and there was only the river that would decide who the winner was. A six.

Liam showed his straight while the Chimera had an incomplete straight flush.

"How? What the hell? How are you doing that? Did you actually win over the Chimera? That is impossible!" Jackson yelled again, the odour from his mouth wandering just in front of Liam's face and beamed at him.

"Good game." The Chimera reached out his hand in acknowledgement. 

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. You are a good player," he said with a smile, glad that he finally forgot about the struggles of real-life and was finally capable of smiling without actually faking it.

"The same goes for you." Liam almost blushed if it wasn't for the number of people surrounding his personal space.  
"Do you want to stop for a drink maybe?" he asked after and Liam just nodded maybe too eagerly because yes, he really wanted to stop for a drink and wait till his head was all tipsy and he could do stupid things. He really wanted to do that and it didn't matter if it was with the Chimera or someone else.

So they sat at a separate table with Stiles bringing them more and more beer and Liam was drunker and drunker with each of the drinks.

"So how come I haven't seen you around yet?" he asked, finding non-existing confidence as the alcohol entered his esteem.

"I'm not much around, I come only occasionally," he answered and sipped from his beer.

"So I've heard, you come here on Wednesdays."

"And you are here every Monday, Friday, and Saturday."

"I see that Jackson talked." And the Chimera laughed and it was a beautiful smile because his eyes crinkled in an adorable curve and Liam couldn't tear his gaze away.

"Yeah and he also threatened me that if I don't beat you, he'll kick my ass." Liam winced and made a fake expression of compassion.

"I'm sorry Jackson is going to kick your ass because of me."

"Like he could even raise his leg high enough to kick me." Liam snorted and shook his head with happiness as he spared another glance to the other man.

"Where did you learn how to play?" he asked because that question was bugging him the whole night.

"Playing poker is my job," he answered and Liam just gaped at him making the Chimera laugh once again.  
"Yeah, you beat a pro," he said after Liam managed to close his mouth once again.

"You work as a poker player but you still go here and play against amateurs?"

"It's fun, those people are like my second family." And Liam had to smile at that because that was exactly what he had felt towards all of these people.  
"It's like a pack, you know? I like spending time with them, even if Jackson is kind of annoying."

"Oh my god, I'm glad we are on the same page." The Chimera chuckled and looked around before leaning in and whispering.

"Who do you like the best?" he asked and Liam didn't even have to think about his answer.

"I fucking love Coach," he answered and the Chimera's eyes were suddenly wide open.

"Yes! I love that guy! He always spills all the tea."

"Did you hear the story of how one time they shot him with an arrow?"

The conversation was easy-going and Liam smiled a lot through the period of time they talked until he was completely wasted and had to leave. The Chimera was actually a great guy and he loved his company, he just hoped they could hang out more now that they knew each other.

\---------------------

He was not looking forward to Monday, the Friday haze was still lingering in his head and he had to smile every time his mind wandered to that day. His job was tiring and his brain was over-stimulated with the amount of calculating he had to do. Liam was good at math, you had to be if you wanted to be somewhat good in poker but he just wasn't feeling it that day.

The whole day was dragging itself without much drama until Mason came into his office all messy and exhausted.

"Mason? What happened?" Liam immediately got up from his chair and moved forwards his best friend as he wrapped him in his arms. Mason just started crying. 

"They kicked me out, I have nowhere to go," he croaked out and started crying. Liam didn't care about Mason wetting his new shirt; he just rubbed his hands up and down his friend's back.

"Fuck, you will go with me, okay? You can sleep on the couch and you can pay half of the rent and if you can't afford that, then that is okay too," he said without thinking because he had thought about it too much and this was the only thing he came up with. They could manage, they could live together.

"Liam, I don't know..."

"No, I'm not asking you, you are moving in with me, okay? We can fit two guys in my apartment," he said with the same confidence and relaxed as Mason nodded as more cries left his mouth.

"Thank you; I don't know what I would have done without you." And Liam just smiled because he didn't know what he would do without his best friend either.

\---------------

Today's poker game was assembled with Jackson once again, Ethan, the Coyote and Miguel, a guy with dark hair and ridiculously built body. He never talked and his poker games were good but Liam didn't really get him and the way he acted. Liam just didn't know what the reason for Miguel's poker game was, he didn't even know if Miguel was his real name or his nickname. 

"You should have seen him on Friday, he absolutely destroyed the Chimera," Jackson said once again being the only person playing that talked.

"I'm so mad I wasn't here," the Coyote spoke up from her seat as she matched Miguel's bet. Liam just folded; he wasn't in the right mind space today. With Mason moving in, it seemed like his brain wasn't willing to shut up and his thoughts were constantly swirling around about how to make more money and be stable again.

"It's such a shame the Chimera is always on some tournaments, I would love to see them play together more," the Kanima spoke again when it finally hit him. He could participate in a tournament; he could try and win the huge amount of money that the winner always got. No, that was a terrible idea; he couldn't just go and win a tournament. Liam wasn't a pro.

"You said he's going here on Wednesdays?" he asked and Jackson just looked at him incredulously.

"Are you saying you will go here on Wednesdays from now on? I told you he's great!" The man exclaimed and Liam just shrugged.

"Maybe."

\----------------

And so that's how he found himself in the bar on Wednesday evening entering the room surrounded by smoke once again as he saw Jackson with a cigar in his mouth.

"Ah, our little Beta! And actually on time! What is happening?" Liam just rolled his eyes as he looked around the room, Jackson, the Coyote, the Kitsune and Graveyard boy as everyone called him since he worked in the cemetery.

"I can be surprising," he answered as he sat in his chair. He just hoped the Chimera was going to show up and when he finally did and spot Liam there and smiled at him with that charming smile of his, it was all worth it.

They played and played until the Chimera won and Jackson was finally satisfied because Liam finally lost but he didn't care much about that. He was there for something different that day.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted after the other man who came to a stop. They were the only ones in the salon with the smoke still lingering in those dark pine wood walls.

"Don't be sad you lost, it was just payback." 

"I actually wanted to ask you something," he said hesitantly looking at the ground on his shoes because they seemed so much more interesting than the Chimera's face. The man was just watching him with patience as he waited for Liam to finally open up.  
"How-how do I get into a tournament?" he asked, finally gathering enough strength for those few words.

"You want to participate in a poker tournament?" And as Liam nodded he just snorted.  
"Did you ever play for money?" he asked again making him even more vulnerable than he was.

"No, well I mean that one time when Jackson suggested that whoever will lose has to buy the next batch of beers probably doesn't count," he said squirming under the Chimera's gaze.

"No, it doesn't. Cash games are so much more intense than these friendly ones. You should think about it once more." And he was leaving again but Liam couldn't let him go because he had already made up his mind and he wanted to go into a tournament and win some money because he needed them.

"I really need the extra money," he said as the Chimera's hand touched the beaded curtain, the other man glared at him with a question as he turned around once again.  
"My friend was kicked out of his apartment so now he's living with me but I don't know how much longer we can carry on like this with our pays being so low," he said and didn't even regret sharing something from his personal life with another poker player. The Chimera watched him for a while before he sighed and shook his head, probably defeated by his own thoughts.

"Look, your poker game is strong and you are a good player but it's not enough, you don't have enough practice," he said and Liam wanted to scream because he could practice more, he could work harder, he could be better.  
"If you need the money so badly, I can help you but don't think of this too much. Poker is an unpredictable game." Liam wanted to hug him, kiss him, marry him even because that was so much more he could have hoped for.

"Really?" 

"Here is my number, call me back so I can have yours and I'll text you." If Liam survived his shock, he was sure he's going to propose to this man right at that moment.

"Yeah, okay okay." And he did exactly what he was told. The Chimera just looked at him and shot him a sad smile.  
"Thank you so much."

"If it helps then I'm more than willing to teach you all the best tricks." Liam finally felt some spark of hope burning in his chest like a campfire.

\-----------------

The Chimera hasn't texted him in almost a week and that made Liam so nervous and frustrated that he didn't even show up on his usual days. But finally, on Tuesday there was a new text popping on his screen.

 **From the Chimera:**  
15:26 _Hey, I signed you up into a tournament. It's in a month._  
15:27 _Want to meet up?_

Liam didn't answer right away because of the shock freezing his whole body. The Chimera signed him into a tournament that was in a month. This was really happening; Liam was going to participate in a tournament with real poker pros.

**To the Chimera:**  
16:07 _Yeah, that would be great!_

He sounded excited even through his text. Liam just couldn't wait. This was a huge change in his life.

**From the Chimera:**  
16:14 _Do you have time this Wednesday?_

Liam almost squealed because Wednesday was tomorrow and he was absolutely startled.

**To the Chimera:**  
16:17 _Wednesday sounds good._

**From the Chimera:**  
16:18 _Text me your address?_

Did the Chimera want to go to his house? Liam didn't have the right poker equipment, that was a bad idea. Besides, how could he know that the other man wasn't some burglar and won't steal his stuff?

**From the Chimera:**  
16:20 _I'll pick you up so we can go to my place._

Oh, yeah. Liam could work with that, Liam could work with going to the Chimera's as long as it didn't require his small apartment. So he wrote him his address and had to do everything in his power to hide his excitement from Mason.

His best friend couldn't find out about this. Mason would freak out if he found out that Liam played poker and wanted to win money by it. No, his best friend had to be clueless for as long as he could be.

\-------------------

A blue pick-up truck pulled in front of his house and Liam exhaled loudly before coming down. He didn't know if he should wear something fancy since he had no idea what to expect. The Chimera didn't say anything to him so it was kind of a surprise.

The inside of the truck was warm and the Chimera was looking at him from the driver's seat and it was more attractive than it should have been.

"Hey," he said when he finally managed into the passenger seat.

"Hey, ready?" The other man asked him as he started the truck and Liam didn't even have the time to answer until they were on the road again.  
"Sorry for taking so long, just had a lot of work," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"You have any other job other than poker tournaments?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't quite believe in the frequency of poker tournaments, you never know when it ends," he answered as his huge hands moved around the wheel and it should have probably been scarier being in a car with someone you barely knew but it was strangely okay and he felt safe.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay, so playing another card game is safer?" he asked, mockingly expecting the other man to laugh but he didn't, just smirked and looked at Liam.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"How did you know?" Oh, and Liam really didn't expect the Chimera's second job to be another card game but hey, not every day was a great day.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh, I didn't..."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm just kidding, little Beta. I work in a company," he said and great, the Chimera was mocking him. Liam assumed that he was really good at confusing people.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, me too."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's interesting how all the poker player's jobs are so boring. At least the ones I know."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't know many poker players."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Well, that's going to change soon," the Chimera answered and smirked even more, making Liam blush.  
"I'm Theo by the way, figured it would be great to know each other's real names if we are supposed to work together." He just gaped at the other man, Theo, that was a beautiful name and it really suited him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Liam," he answered, not even being aware that he already answered. Theo had this effect on him where he did things without his mind's consent. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Liam, it suits you." Liam blushed this time, his cheeks were burning and he just had to look away from the man and watch the road.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Thanks."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Theo's house was much bigger than he had thought. It was the biggest house he has ever seen and been in. It was all white and fancy, two cars were standing on the driveway and Liam just stared at the mansion.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"In which company do you work exactly?" he asked with amazement as he viewed the building. Theo laughed and didn't answer, instead he led Liam into his house showing him another huge part of the place. A hall with a crystal chandelier and a large staircase.  
"Wow."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's really something, isn't it?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Theo, did you buy this with your poker money or your office money?" But the Chimera still didn't answer him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Both," he said and Liam was satisfied by that response for now.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Theo led him through hallways and countless rooms and Liam was sure if the Chimera wanted to kidnap him, he would have no chance of escaping because the house plan was an actual maze. They ended up in a smaller room with a table meant especially for poker standing in the middle of the room.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You have a separate room for poker? No wonder you are such a great player!" Liam teased him again walking towards the table. He has never played with this luxury equipment; he has never experienced something fancy like this.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Funny." Liam just snorted at the response because no matter what the other man said, he found it utterly ridiculous and couldn't hold back his amusement.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They sat across each other and a wave of distress hit Liam in the stomach as Theo put the cards on the green table. Maybe Liam was good enough to play with some random guys from the city but was he good enough to play against pros? And maybe that's what the Chimera tried to warn him from, maybe this was why Theo didn't want Liam participating in the tournament in the first place.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Because it's just the two of us, we will concentrate on the tactic and your facial expressions and overall appearance," he said while preparing the chips giving some to Liam and some leaving on his side.  
"We will start with two thousand five hundred as our starter and the first big blind is fifty," he said after and started already.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam didn't even have time to think about his choices before the game started and Theo was already betting half of his stack. So he folded because his poker hand was not good at all. They played for a while before the Chimera sighed and shook his head.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You are still playing the same game. Your next moves are predictable which is a big disadvantage for you." Liam just looked at him before looking at his two whole cards and then moving back to Theo.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I can't play aggressively and change it from time to time," he said, quite disappointed by his own act because Theo was right this whole time. He was just an amateur and the pros knew so much more about the game.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"We can work on that, you have to start being less easy to read. Every time you get a bad poker hand you blink several more times faster and maybe you don't think that it is a tell but a good poker player will notice every slight change in your expression." It was humiliating hearing all of this, Liam didn't in fact know that he was doing that but now that he was aware of his actions he was surprised he was always winning every game at The Lone Wolf bar.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay, I'm sorry." Theo just laughed and shook his head once again.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, there's nothing you should apologize for. You are a really good player but if you want to win a tournament with real pros, you have to be the best." Liam watched him as his smirk slowly faded and a soft look appeared on his face.  
"That's what I'm here for."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Thanks."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

So they hung out a lot more. Most of the time at Theo's house, sometimes they would visit The Lone Wolf bar together and the Chimera would tell him all the things he did great and the things he had to work on. It was a new routine that was strangely liberating for his painfully boring life.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Are you guys like dating?" Jackson asked them one night as they played for the second hour by now. Liam once again blushed by the accusation but Theo just smirked matching his move.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Not yet," he answered, throwing everyone at the table absolutely off, including Liam, and perhaps it wasn't a joke, there was absolutely nothing stopping him at dying right there at that moment.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So why are you so friendly all of a sudden?" he asked again, furrowing his eyebrows at the turn since it was probably not a card in his benefit.  
"I check."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Same." Theo tapped the table and looked at the Kanima with an unreadable expression.  
"Our little Beta wants to participate in a real tournament; I'm just helping him get better." And the only answer he got was a loud gasp from Jackson.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You are helping him get better? You realize there won't be any chance of me beating him anymore?" he pouted and cussed as the river came and Theo took all of the chips and smiled smugly.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"There was never even a slight chance of you beating him. He's too good for all of you." Liam snorted at the Chimera's words. It was still the same, his every word was making him all giggly and he didn't know if he should hate it or love it.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\-------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Just a week before the tournament Theo said that they were going to do something completely different than Liam was used to so it was only reasonable that he was nervous and was now shitting his pants.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Calm down, I'm with you, nothing can go wrong."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Why are you saying that like it's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked, playing even more with the fingers of his hands.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Because I see how nervous you are, relax, it's going to be fine," he said again turning onto a street Liam has never been in.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They pulled in front of a small suburban house and Theo led him in. It looked old and abandoned. The Chimera knocked twice before a woman near their age opened the door.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Theo! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she exclaimed, throwing herself around the man who just stumbled and almost fell over.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey, Trace. This is my friend Liam, he's going to play tonight," he said and Liam just glared at him with panic in his eyes. What the hell was this place?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ah, new meat! Nice to meet you, Liam. I'm Tracy. Welcome in the Dread Doctor's mansion," she said like it was supposed to ring a bell but Liam just stared at her without any reasonable point in staying in that place.  
"What's your alter ego?" she asked after he finally got from his haze and looked at her again still a bit confused.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Your nickname, honey."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh uh- the Beta."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Wait, what? You are the famous Beta everyone's talking about?" she asked apparently shocked but Liam was sure he was even more shocked. Did they know him around here?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I guess?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"He doesn't know he's famous, Trace. Let a guy breathe." She just beamed and smacked Theo lightly in the arm. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I didn't know you were such a grumpy wolf. Come on, it's going to start." She motioned for them to come with her and they followed her to the basement of the house where there was already a small group of people and Liam could even recognize a few. At the table, there was Miguel, and next to him was the Kitsune talking with a guy next to her. He didn't know the other two guys but they sure looked like pros.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"The entry fee is two thousand dollars," she said with a wallet in her hand. Liam just stared at the object. Two thousand dollars? Where was he supposed to take such a large amount of money? What was Theo thinking about dragging him here? But he didn't have to think about it for too long before the Chimera was handing her those few bills of cash. Liam was sure he had never seen this much money in cash.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What the hell? You can't pay for my game," he hissed at him but it was already too late because Tracy was leaving with the money away and there was no coming back.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, I can. This is an illegal game cash, little Beta and I'm a pro in illegal gaming so leave the money to me, okay? Besides you will pay me back much more money if you win," he said then with the well-known smirk Liam started to hate but he obliged and took a seat next to the guy he didn't know and next to Miguel.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay, it's a game between. Silver Bullet, Miguel, the Kitsune, the Chameleon, and the Beta." As soon as the girl said his name, the younger man Liam had never seen before immediately looked in his direction eyeing him from head to toe before nodding approvingly.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Finally some worthy opponent," he said but Liam couldn't even answer before the room was filled with loud cheers and clapping. His eyes found Theo's as he looked for some type of comfort. The Chimera showed him thumbs up but it didn't help too much. This was Liam's first game with money; this was the first game that mattered. He just hoped that luck was on his side today because he was so going to need it.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The game was brutal, he never knew how good Miguel or the Kitsune were. Silver Bullet, an older man with a great beard, was an insidious player and Liam never knew what his next move was going to be. And the Chameleon? The man was an animal, he always matched everyone and it wasn't even based on if he had a good poker hand and it confused Liam a lot.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He just stuck to his calm game and tried to remember everything Theo has ever said to him which meant no blinking and occasionally changing his tactics. This round though, he risked calling Silver Bullet. His poker hand wasn't good enough for him and before he would never call someone with this variation of whole cards but the man looked so sure of himself and he never did that. Liam thought he was bluffing so he put all of his remaining money into the bet. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The man turned around his cards, a five and a two. He was bluffing. The crowd cheered loudly, Silver Bullet was out but instead of looking irritated, he looked rather impressed. Now it was just with him and the Chameleon. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam was nervous and his heart was hammering in his chest like crazy, he actually thought that he's going to pass out. It was the hardest thing to hide his emotions from everyone and especially with the Chameleon who seemed like he knew every single of Liam's moves and Liam found those familiar green irises again. Theo just smiled at him and if he really tried to analyze his body language, the Chimera would actually look nervous. Was the Chameleon the best player from this group? Should Liam be afraid? 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He had a pretty good tread at finishing a royal flush which was pretty risky to put his win on because what were the odds of him getting a royal flush? It never happened to him before; he never had a royal flush. Of course, he has seen people get the royal flush before, most of the time the people were Theo but it didn't matter. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I raise it to two and a half thousand." It was obvious that the other man wanted Liam to call but he wanted to wait, he needed the river so he just checked. Then suddenly an ace came in the turn and that's where he came all in. The Chameleon matched him and the river called a jack and Liam almost passed out from relief. He did it, he had a royal flush.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Straight flush," the man said, showing Liam his cards and the crowd beamed in excitement. Everyone thought it was over. Liam turned around his whole cards.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Royal flush." And the crowd went crazy, everyone screaming and jumping around. Liam almost died on the spot because the luck was really on his side today.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"And the Beta is the winner!" Tracy screamed over everyone and handed Liam the remaining cash. Liam won, he had won. He won ten thousand dollars. He almost couldn't stand up from his chair as his legs were like jelly and his whole body was trembling with adrenaline. The Chameleon appeared in front of him, reaching out a hand towards him and Liam took it in his shaking one.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Good game," he said, smiling at him with an impressed look on his face.  
"Theo told me you were good but seeing it in action was something," he said after and Liam could just gape at him. Theo talked to people?  
"I'm Corey, Theo's friend. He won't tell you that but I'm his best friend." And then he winked at him leaving Liam absolutely speechless. This everything was too much. He just won his first game that counted, he just found out that Theo has friends and there were ten thousand dollars in his hands. This was absolutely insane.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Uh-I'm Liam," he croaked and Corey just smiled back at him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, I know everything about you. Best friend, remember?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay, that is enough of your friendship. I don't need you to spill out my every secret." Suddenly there was another person coming in and Liam immediately recognized the voice and he relaxed finally after so many tense moments.  
"You did so well!" It was probably for the first time he has ever seen some kind of positive emotion on Theo's face that wasn't amusement.  
"I'm so proud of you!" he exclaimed again and Liam just plainly, embarrassingly blushed because the Chimera was flirting with him again and it was just too much. Suddenly there were slick fingers circling around his and Liam just gasped in shock as sparks of electricity exploded in his stomach. Two thousand of his money was gone in a matter of seconds and Liam couldn't even stop the other man from doing so.  
"See? I told you you will pay me back. Leave the rest, you deserve it." 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam was in a haze, he was drugged with adrenaline and he didn't stop people from coming to him, shaking his hand and patting him on the back telling him how great he was because it was nice to finally hear something positive. He would never admit it, but this was probably the best thing he has ever done. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"That was absolutely awesome," he breathed out once he was safely in the passenger seat of Theo's truck. His companion spared him a look before returning back to the road.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I knew you would enjoy it," he said and his voice was soft and gentle, Liam almost fell asleep to those soft tones of individual syllables.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Did you know I was going to win?" Theo stayed quiet for a while before breathing in through his nose looking once again to his side.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, I didn't know, but I thought you would."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Like there's some difference with you." 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, you're probably right." They stayed silent for a little while and Liam's head was just occupied by different thoughts but none seemed right. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What if I didn't win? How would I return you the money?" he asked after deciding that going with the safe choice was probably for the best.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Then you would pay me back after you won the tournament," he answered and it looked like he gripped the wheel tighter. Was he nervous about the tournament?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You don't know if I'm going to win."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, I don't."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"But you think I'm going to win the game."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yep." Liam just snorted and his hand once again wandered to the gear shift as his fingers twitched with anticipation. He just wanted to touch Theo's hand so much. He wanted to feel his slick skin, warm and gentle against his but he stopped before he could do something he would regret later on.  
"How did you even get to poker?" This was definitely not a question he thought Theo would ask him, if something then it should be Liam asking the Chimera about his poker life, not the other way around. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's a long story," he answered, the wound was long healed but it still scared his heart when he just thought about it.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Too long not to share?" And it was probably fine because this was Theo, a guy whom he befriended so quickly that he couldn't even believe it sometimes.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I guess not, it's just a bit sad but not nothing that would affect me in a large dissolution," he whispered and looked out of the window. Watching the passing trees was so much better than facing the other man.  
"Before my parents split up, my dad would always come home with his friends, get drunk and play poker. It was like that almost every single night and don't get me wrong, even though my mom wasn't home for most of the time and my dad was the only one that was supposed to take care of me, he was never mean." He stopped talking and looked at his hands as flashes of memories invaded his peaceful mood.  
"He would always let me sit in his lap and teach me all the tricks and tactics. It was great watching the whole game and I really enjoyed it. When I was old enough, my dad even let me play a few times but being surrounded by drunken adults was nothing a kid should experience so when my mom once came earlier from work and found me sitting there with them at the table with cards in my hands, she shouted at my dad and after that, they split up. My dad was in jail for a long time, wasn't paying alimony and basically made my life a living hell after that. I said to myself that I could at least use the only thing he has ever taught me to my benefit."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Theo was silent and Liam didn't blame him, he wouldn't know either what to answer if someone told him this traumatizing experience. He didn't need any pity, it was long behind him and his father was away from his life for more than a decade now, it was another life by this point.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm sorry," he said after stopping in front of the apartment building Liam lived in.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's okay, I don't think about it that much anymore," he answered honestly and smiled at the other boy who just watched him with sorrow and unsureness.  
"Today was great."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope the money helps for now," he said back and Liam wanted to laugh, eight thousand dollars was more than enough, it was more money than he had ever thought he would have in hand.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Are you kidding me? I don't even have to go into the tournament, this is more than enough." Theo smiled at him again and suddenly his hand reached over to him before it ruffled Liam's hair who just grinned at the touch.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Good night, little Beta," he said with an unknown look in his eyes.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Good night, Theo."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam almost couldn't fall asleep that night and it wasn't because of Mason's loud snoring for once. Those green irises were in the dark every time he closed his eyes, they were always watching him, making him insecure but cared for. He fell asleep eventually but maybe for the first time in a long time, he was smiling in his sleep.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\--------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Liam? What the hell? Are you selling drugs?" The waking up was a bit unpleasant as his best friend shouted from the kitchen a damn it, he left the money on the counter. Fuck, he was so stupid. This was not supposed to happen; Mason was not supposed to find out. So he jumped up from his bed and ran into the kitchen where he saw the other man standing in front of the pile of money.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I can explain."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"God, you are selling drugs."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No! I don't!"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Everyone saying 'I can explain' is selling drugs."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm not selling drugs, Mase."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Then what is this? Where did you find eight thousand dollars? It just laid on the ground and you picked it up? That's a crime, Liam." Mason looked furious as he paced around the small space.  
"My best friend is a criminal," he repeated over and over until Liam was fed up with his freaking out.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I play poker!" he shouted loudly and there was a big chance that all of his neighbours heard him. This was not happening. Nonono. This was terrible. Yesterday was such a good day and today was the day everything had to mess up?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You do what?" Mason asked, looking frozen to his current place; he eyed him before snorting and laughing.  
"Very funny, dude but now tell me how you got the money."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm serious, Mase. Haven't you ever heard about the Beta?" he asked and his best friend just gasped before shaking his head dangerously fast.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, I will not believe that my best friend is one of the most famous poker players in Beacon Hills," he said before looking at the money again and it looked like he was having an internal grappling.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It was my first cash game yesterday. I figured that winning a little more money wouldn't hurt," he said looking down on the ground.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"A little money? This is more than my yearly payment!" he shouted again and Liam stopped comprehending why Mason was freaking out so much.  
"My friend helps me for once and it has to be with gambling. You know it's illegal, right?" 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It was just one time, Mase."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Addicts say that all the time." His best friend sounded disappointed and he hated the sound and the betrayed face he was giving him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm not an addict. I have never played for money before. I just wanted to stable us again so you don't have to go to two jobs. It was purely from emergency, you have to believe me," he said desperately trying to get his friend on his side. But Mason just glared at him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't believe you shit. How long were you hiding this from me? How long were you hiding the fact that you played poker?" 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Six years." Mason scoffed and waved with his arms around.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Six years, my best friend has been lying to me for six years. So all the disappearing to secret lovers was just disappearing to play poker?" he asked again with hurt glistening in his eyes. Liam didn't answer, he knew all too well that Mason wouldn't get it, he knew all too well that anything he would say right now would make the whole situation even worse.  
"I see how it is; I'm just going to ask Hayden if I can crash on her couch." And with that, he ran off leaving Liam alone in the apartment with the cash symbolizing lies and hurt.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\-------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He came to the bar on Thursday which he never did and Jackson just looked at him funny but didn't say a word and just handed him another cigar and Liam had no strength to say no because he was exhausted and he needed to get his mind off things.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

So he played and played and maybe Mason was right. Maybe he was addicted to this game; maybe he sought it every time his life wasn't like a happy ending fairy-tale with songs and talking animals. Maybe Mason was right but that didn't stop him playing until midnight and then getting drunk in the bar when they weren't allowed to play anymore. Scott and Stiles were the last ones with him when he puked on the floor and Liam was sure they were not letting him in there anymore.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Instead of yelling though, there were gentle hands rubbing his back.  
"Hey, do you have someone who can pick you up?" It was Stiles and if Liam wasn't so drunk he would laugh at him that he was being sappy, but he was, in fact, drunk and he felt like shit because Mason could pick him up but Mason was mad at him and he had no one else to pick him up. Hayden didn't have a car and she was probably mad at him too since she was clueless about his poker life all this time.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No," he croaked out and tried to hold the next pile of puke in his throat. Stiles sighed loudly and looked at Scott who was now cleaning his earlier performance.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'll call Theo, okay?" he said after a long pause and Liam didn't even bother to ask how he knew the Chimera's name because Stiles knew everything and it probably made sense so he just nodded and almost groaned as those hands disappeared from his back.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It took the other man something around ten minutes until he arrived and crouched before Liam. His hands were on Liam's cheeks and they were so warm and comforting, Liam wanted to fall asleep in his arms and never move anywhere else.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Liam, are you okay? What happened?" he sounded concerned but Liam couldn't really tell since all of his senses were subdued.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Mason found out, he's never going to speak to me again," he said as he looked at Theo and only now regretted the amount of alcohol he just drank because his vision was blurred and he never wanted to see Theo's face more than he wanted to now.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Okay, let's go. I'll take you to my place." But Liam didn't want to go to Theo's house, he didn't want to practice anymore because Mason was right and playing poker was his unhealthy coping mechanism as he had dealt with the messed up events of his life.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Don't want to practice," he mumbled feeling as the sleep was slowly taking over him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"We are not going to practice." Liam was sure the Chimera had smiled at him but he wasn't sure since he couldn't see anything. He let those comforting hands around his waist lead him out into the cold breeze, he let them put him into the passenger seat of Theo's truck, he let them buckle him in, he let them caress his cheek.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\-----------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He didn't know how he got into the room he was now in or how he changed into not his pair of sweats and t-shirt but it was comfortable and cosy and he felt like floating because the mattress felt heaven-like under his back. He groaned as memories came back into the front of his mind. So he was at Theo's and this had to be one of his guest rooms.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

So it was Friday too and he just missed his work and his boss was probably going to fire him. Great, just great. This time getting his mind off things was rather stupid than liberating. Liam turned in the bed tangling even more in the sheets.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

There was a note on the nightstand and god, Theo was this kind of person? Was he really the sappy kind?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Hey, sorry but I had to go to work.  
There's breakfast in the fridge and an Advil on the kitchen counter.  
Hope you are feeling better soon!_

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_(You can wait for me and we can continue in our practice or you can leave. It's your choice.)_

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam just smiled stupidly at the small heart at the end of the note but just seconds after groaned again. He really made a fool out of himself yesterday, didn't he?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

So he dragged his aching body into the kitchen and he was actually proud of himself that he didn't throw up along the way. First, he swallowed the Advil hurriedly and then he opened the fridge.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

There was yogurt with cereal and fruit. Liam took it out still smiling with that stupid smile of his that only Theo could make him do. It was weird being in someone else's house when they weren't home with them. And it was even weirder when that someone was Theo and his house was like a whole castle because of course that Liam couldn't stay normal and talk to his extraordinary ordinary friends. Of course that Theo had to be his friend, a guy he had a crush on, of fucking course.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He decided to wait because he owed it to the other man after yesterday and how he took care of him. Liam had to make it up somehow so he stayed in the house and tried to get out from his awful hangover.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

When the door opened, Liam was sitting on the couch and watched some show on HGTV but his brain hurt too much so he didn't even know what he was watching anymore.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey." Theo looked so good with a white shirt and navy blazer. Liam has never seen him like that but he surely wasn't regretting staying in the house because this was everything he could have ever asked for.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They practiced for a little while and it was easy-going and they almost didn't talk since Liam was still hungover and Theo was probably exhausted from work. It was nearing ten pm when he finally decided that it was a good time to finally disappear and throw this whole day behind him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You don't have to leave, you know?" But that sentence stopped him in his tracks as he turned so quickly that he almost fell over.  
"Like never, you could live here with me and you wouldn't have to care about money anymore." Liam's heart swelled at the insecurity shining from the other man but he couldn't accept this offer because it was too much. Theo already did so much for him that Liam couldn't do it to him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

So he just smiled at him sadly and left, leaving the offer in the air.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\----------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Days came by and the tournament was coming threateningly close. He had only two days until he would play for the most amount of money he has ever played. After careful consideration, he told himself that he will continue and try to win this tournament even if his best friend was still mad at him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They needed the money and if it was the only way they could get them then Liam was willing to risk it. Mason absolutely ignored him and Hayden as well. His two friends just absolutely erased him from their lives and Liam was okay with that, for now. He had to focus on the game, he couldn't get distracted.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Theo invited him to his house for the last time before the tournament but instead of the usual kettles of beer, there was a small gathering with some people they both knew. There was Corey, Tracy but even Jackson and Ethan, Bobby Finstock, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and even the Coyote which as he found out was the only person he didn't know the real name of

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What-what are you all doing here?" he asked confused by the number of people sitting in Theo's huge living room.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"We are here to cheer you up! Tomorrow is your big day!" Jackson shouted and it was followed by countless other yells and words. He just gaped at them watching them and couldn't believe if all of this was real before his gaze fell on the Chimera who was smiling at him happily.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I-I don't know what to say," he said after taking in the whole scenario. After his only friends bailed on him, it was so hard to hold his head up high but Theo knew exactly what he needed. This was their family, their pack and it was everything Liam could wish for right at that moment.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What about, let's party!" Stiles shouted and he just smiled as he noticed the soft music coming from downstairs. Everyone gathered into that room. It was a space Liam has never been in before which was not surprising since Theo's house was so big and before he could visit every single room, it would take him ages.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The lights were shining all kinds of colours, there was a pool table, also a table for poker, a small bar and a big couch, also huge speakers and Liam just stared around the room.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I figured it wouldn't hurt if you forgot about everything for a little while." There was a hand on his shoulder and lips too close to his ears and whispering. Liam shivered under the contact; it was too intimate for such an occasion. This was just a party that Theo made for Liam. This was all Theo's work, he did this for Liam.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's awesome, thank you," he said back and smiled finally for the first time in days.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Do you want a drink?" the Chimera asked after a while and Liam just shook his head hurriedly, chuckling.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"God no, I've had enough alcohol for this week. I'm just-I'm just going to enjoy all of this," he answered and finally turned around staring into those green eyes that looked a bit darker under the colourful lights.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Sounds reasonable." Theo smiled at him back before squeezing his shoulder once more and leaving him alone in the middle of the room. The night was young, so he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Eventually, he ended up at the pool table with Scott, Stiles and Malia as he finally found out. They decided it was finally the time to share their real names even though Jackson's name was not a big surprise to anyone. He was shocked that everyone already knew but it was too amusing not to laugh at his reaction.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, you have to hold it like this and your posture is all wrong." Scott was still trying to teach him the rules of the pool but Liam just still couldn't get the grip of it. Wasn't the game just about pushing the pool balls into those holes in the corners of the table?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I don't understand how this guy can be so good at poker but so terrible at pool," Malia mumbled apparently annoyed by the waiting for Liam because every turn of his took him too much time.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Not all of us can be as talented as you, Coyote," he said winking at her and laughing as she growled at him once more before she rolled her eyes playfully. Liam missed again and it was official, he was the worst player of pool.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Mind if I steal our Beta for a little while?" And there was the smooth voice again and those hands on his shoulders. Liam looked at him from behind his shoulder watching the smirk forming on the other man's face.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"No, steal him and don't return him. He's terrible at this." Liam just rolled his eyes at Malia and let Theo lead him out of the room.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What are we doing?" he asked as the Chimera stayed silent the whole time.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"There's someone that wants to see you," the other man said after they stood in front of the main entrance. Liam furrowed his eyebrows because who could possibly want to talk to him? But his question was soon answered as Theo opened the door and his best friend was standing there with his hands shoved in his jacket.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Liam," Mason breathed out and rose his head up. Their gazes met and if it wasn't for the comforting hand between his shoulder blades he would be already running away.  
"Can-can we talk?" he spoke up again and Liam mindlessly looked at the Chimera looking for some reassurance which Theo gave him in a small smile.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, okay." And with that, he stepped out of the house closing the door behind him and shivered as the cold air hit the back of his neck making the hair there stand up.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So this is where you've been playing all the time?" he asked which was rather an unexpected question because Liam expected yelling and words of hatred but it wasn't there, not even in Mason's expression. He just looked vulnerable.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Uh-no. This is just Theo's house; he's helping me practice for the tournament. We usually play in The Lone Wolf bar," he answered burying his nose into his sweater as he watched his best friend exhale. Liam had no idea what was he doing here so it was just a surprise when he spoke again.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm sorry, I exaggerated. I forgot about the time you told me about your dad and poker and when it struck me, I felt really fucking stupid. No doubt you wanted to keep it a secret, I shouldn't have told you all the things I've told you." Liam just watched him with visible shock in his expression.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"But you were right, though," he said finally after a long pause and Mason titled his head on the side in confusion.  
"I am addicted to this game. I'm going to end it with the tournament, that will be my last game until I can manage it again," he said and Mason looked as shocked as he was feeling.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Really?"

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah." 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They stayed like that for a while and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was rather calming and Liam needed that silence. He needed his best friend and if they were willing to work on their relationship then he was more than happy to make the best out of it.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Do you-do you want to join us?" he asked then when he thought was the right time to speak again. His friend looked hesitant for a while before he nodded. But before Liam could turn around again and open the door, Mason stopped him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Thank you." Liam looked at him with confusion and turned back to face the other man.  
"Thanks for doing all of this just to help me. I want you to know that I'm going to be there tomorrow and I'm going to cheer you up as much as I can," he said and smiled sadly. Liam snorted and couldn't hold back his own smile.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Come here." They hugged in front of Theo's house, in that utterly cold weather.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Mason was immediately welcomed in their small group and especially by Corey, who seemed to have a special interest in that man because he never left his side.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"So are you okay?" Theo appeared again like some ghost and Liam wondered if he already got used to his appearing and disappearing before shrugging.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"We will be." And after that Theo took his hand making his whole body tremble.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Come on, let's dance!" he exclaimed and a laugh left Liam's mouth uncontrollably.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You are ridiculous," he breathed out as Theo spun him around to the soft tones of the song.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Maybe, but you love it." And yeah, he was right, Liam really loved it. He loved everything about Theo.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

They danced and danced and danced until everyone left the house eventually and it was just him and Theo, talking about funny stories from their life, their jobs and families. He really found himself being interested in the other man; he wanted to know everything about him. He never wanted to leave his side again.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Whatever happens tomorrow, just know that I enjoyed spending time with you," the Chimera said suddenly and Liam smiled at him from his seat on the couch because he felt the same thing. He didn't care if he won, even if he needed the money, he could manage without it. The only thing that mattered was that he got the opportunity to meet Theo and get closer to him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Without answering he came closer and leaned into the other man's side relaxing in his embrace.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, I really enjoyed being around," he whispered while closing his eyes because the warmth from the other body was too calming and he loved how safe he felt in that moment.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Can we not stop seeing each other after the tournament ends?" Liam almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded because of course that they will see each other after. They were friends after all, no they were something more.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"We absolutely can," he answered and smiled even more if it was possible.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Do you want to stay over the night?" It shouldn't shock him too much because it was just an innocent question but still, Liam almost choked on his own saliva as he looked up at the other man.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"That would be great."

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\------------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The hall was just two hours away from Beacon Hills and Theo offered that he will drive him there together with Mason, Corey and Hayden that too wanted to see Liam in action and the man couldn't be happier at that moment by the amount of love he felt in that moment.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

His family, pack was together and all of them were going to be at the tournament and support him. It really didn't matter if he was going to win or not. This was all he needed but still. He couldn't get the nervous feeling out from the pit of his stomach.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The hall was enormous and so many people were around them, talking, watching others, or just standing there and doing their own thing. Liam immediately felt even more insecure than before, there had to be so many better players than he was. It was a terrible idea; they shouldn't have ever gone into this. Stupid idea, what was Liam thinking in the first place?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Suddenly there was a hand intertwining with his and he looked down. Theo's hand was providing him much needed warmth and comfort and he tightened their grip.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"It's going to be okay, you are good, you can do it," he said and Liam really wanted to believe those words. Theo was often right so it would be only reasonable if he listened to the other man's voice. Maybe he could do it. So he swallowed loudly and nodded with his eyes closed and just concentrated on the hand in his. He couldn't show his nervousness in the game, everyone would read him too easily.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Theo led them to a counter and after checking in they were suddenly in a separate room with other players which was not exactly an advantageous position since everyone could start at reading the others in no time. Liam was frustrated, shitting his pants but most importantly he didn't want to disappoint his friends, he didn't want to disappoint Theo.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Can we go to the bathroom?" he asked and the Chimera looked at him incredulously but nodded as they went to the bathroom and thankfully no one was there that could hear them.  
"I don't think I can do it. I feel like my heart is going to explode with adrenaline," he said a little breathless as he paced around.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"What are you talking about? You can do it, we trained and you already won countless times." Theo tried to calm him down but Liam just couldn't believe anything now.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"But what if it was just luck, Theo? What if I just had this enormous power and now it's gone?" he asked looking the other man straight in the eyes. Theo sighed and moved forwards gripping Liam's elbows tightly forcing him to stop in his freak out.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Calm down, there was no luck. You are a great player, you won over Corey, you won over me, you won over every single player in our shitty town. You can do it, believe me," he said and maybe he was right. He really beat Theo and Corey and Jackson. He beat them all and he could do that again. His breathing slowed down and his heart finally came to more bearable beats.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, you're right. I can do it," he said now with more confidence. That was good, he needed confidence, he needed his brain to work properly. He needed to calculate and read people. That was what he needed. He could do this.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He looked back at Theo who was watching him patiently as he waited for Liam to finally calm down and when he finally did, the other man leaned in and connected their lips in one swift motion. Liam almost passed out from the shock but those hands on his cheeks brought him back to the ground and so he kissed back because he waited for this one moment for so long and now that he finally got it, he was not going to waste any minute.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam breathed in through his nose as he tilted his head into a better angle and smiled as their foreheads touched. Theo's lips were soft and gentle and Liam never wanted to pull away. It was a promise, it was a proof that the Chimera believed in him and that he could overcome every single obstacle coming his way. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'll be there the whole time," he said after they separated and Liam just nodded and smiled at him. It was all worth it if he could go back to Theo in the end. It was all worth it if he gets to have his.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\--------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He played against Tamora Monroe, the third-best female poker player in the world. Then there was Brett Talbot who wasn't as famous but apparently, his manipulating game was really high and could make others think anything he wanted. Another woman, Erica Reyes, very famous and very very good at poker and lastly Gerard Argent who looked intimidating just by his looks. Liam was not feeling any better after finding out who his opponents were and the fact that he was the youngest and the less experienced one was not making it any better.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It would be a miracle if a newbie won his first game. It would be absolutely insane if something like that happened but he could try and finally make some closure to his past and his other life. After this tournament, there wasn't any other life. This was the end of secrets and pain. It didn't matter if he wins or loses.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Tamora Monroe has the first big blind, Gerard Argent small blind." Liam just exhaled with relief; it was never good to have the first big blind. It was still possible to win but it was a big disadvantage.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

And so they played and played. Liam always felt someone's gaze on him. Gerard would often shoot him threatening looks and try to scare him off, Brett would smile at him trying to persuade Liam that he was not bluffing but Liam knew better than that. All of them were pros and they knew each other, they knew each other tactics. Maybe he didn't have that type of comfort but he had one big benefit.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He didn't know their tactics but they didn't know _his_ either.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I check." Erica tapped the table and looked at her whole cards again. It was Brett's turn to play; he once again looked Liam straight in the eyes and smiled at him. Liam didn't look away, maybe his poker hand wasn't as great as he wanted it but they had to think he was confident. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I raise to five hundred." The crowd suddenly burst into an excited chirping as Brett risked once again. The man liked to do that quite often. Liam looked at his whole cards before looking back to Brett. Yes, he was playing aggressively, something he never did but Theo always told him to act like the opposite from his table. And the table was calm most of the time so he had to change his tactics.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I match," he said really hoping that he was not wrong about this and Brett just wanted to provoke him. Brett didn't have a good poker hand and he was trying to persuade Liam into thinking otherwise.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Let's see the river." Liam almost passed out as five came to the light and his straight was completed.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He turned his cards up and Brett cussed as his cards showed two twos. He was bluffing and Liam won this round and another five hundred chips.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The game went on for almost another twenty minutes before Brett and Gerard ended in the game and only Liam and those two women stayed in the tournament. Now he was waiting for his flush to be completed but he didn't have a good feeling about it and he had already bet too many chips to give up now. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam didn't know what to do, Monroe seemed confident but she could be bluffing and Erica was matching her furiously. Maybe he should just fold and wait for another round where his poker hand will be better. But his poker hand wasn't really great this whole game and he started to think that all of his luck left him.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm all in," Monroe said sounding even more confident and Liam fought the urge to frown. What the hell was her game plan? She was playing without any pattern and Liam never knew what her next move was going to be. It was his turn and everyone waited for his answer. If he matched he could lose a lot of chips and probably end in the game but if she was bluffing then he would lose a great opportunity to strike.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He breathed in through his nose and looked at his whole cards again. There was no chance he was finishing that flush.  
"I fold," he said and the crowd started whispering again like they didn't expect Liam to give up so easily. He just lost one thousand and five hundred chips. This round was going to cost him a lot.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I call." Erica didn't even hesitate before matching the other woman. Then the river was revealed and Erica smiled smugly, her cards showed quads. Monroe laughed and turned her two cards around, straight flush. And the crowd cheered loudly as another participant lost the game. That was a great game; Liam had to admit that Monroe was a really great player. It was just him and her now.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

He had about one thousand chips less than her but he could still win if he had enough luck.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The game went on and on until one round. This time, Liam's poker hand was acceptable but Monroe could have a better hand easily. He felt like this was the last round. This was the round the winner is going to be announced.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Monroe looked at him innocently but Liam didn't return her gaze. He was trying to persuade her into thinking that he had a really bad poker hand.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I raise to two thousand," he said then as the turn showed another card and it was not the one Liam was waiting for since his two eights still needed another one.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"I call." Monroe looked intrigued but Liam still didn't know if she was bluffing or not. And then there was the river and another eight showed. Now was the moment of truth. He showed his two eights and the woman revealed her poker hand. Two nines.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was settled, Monroe won the tournament. Everyone cheered including the players but Liam was in haze. He was second in his first tournament. He didn't register as Erica, Brett or even Monroe shook his hand. They congratulated him for the second place and went celebrating. Gerard just glared at him and Liam thought it was because he didn't expect Liam to be as good as he was which brought a pleasant feeling to his stomach.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"The winner is Tamora Monroe!" Someone shouted from a far distance but Liam still stayed glued to his chair and watched as groups of people passed him and patted him on the shoulder. His heart was hammering in his chest, a big pile getting stuck in his throat as he tried to absorb all the feelings.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Suddenly there were hands around his shoulders and many people hugging him. All of his friends were here, Mason, Hayden, Corey, Stiles, Scott and every other member, even Bobby Finstock and that weird guy Miguel. And Theo was there too crouching in front of him and taking Liam's face in his now cold hands. Liam was too flushed, too hot from all the stress. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

And finally, after those soft lips touched his in a kiss, his body finally shook itself from the trance and he smiled against Theo's lips.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You were amazing," the Chimera said with a bright smile on his face. Liam just went in and kissed the other man again gripping at his shoulders tightly.  
"And I don't think you have to worry about the money anymore, seems like your best friend found another place to live." Theo smirked and pointed on someone behind them. Mason and Corey were there, standing close to each other and holding hands. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Maybe he didn't win in the game but he won in the life.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

\--------------

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Liam stopped playing eventually but after a few months, he came back to it because even though he used poker like a drug, it was still his passion that he loved to do. So after a few months and moving to Theo's house, they started visiting The Lone Wolf bar again. 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

More and more people eventually showed up for the poker games since Theo and Liam were so famous all of a sudden that Scott and Stiles had to renovate a much bigger room for poker games. And life was good, Liam loved his life and he didn't even mind his office job anymore. He had an awesome boyfriend, his best friend was finally secure and happy and his two lifes combined into one and he didn't have to live with secrets anymore.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"You sure you want to do this?" Theo asked him in the same bathroom they shared their first kiss as he adjusted the tie on his neck. Liam just nodded and watched as his boyfriend bit his lip in concentration.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"Monroe beat me last time, I have to repay her," he said and kissed Theo one last time.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

And he won, and then he won again and again and again.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
